


Dance With The Devil

by Fannibalistic



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Bottom Matthew Brown (Hannibal), Bottom Will Graham, Brownham, Control Issues, Hannibrownham - Freeform, Hannigram - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Hannibal Lecter, hannibal still likes to cook, hannigram AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannibalistic/pseuds/Fannibalistic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal Lecter is an exotic dancer at a high class club, and Will is there for a little experimentation ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Exceptions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miryam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryam/gifts), [Polanetta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polanetta/gifts), [Caroblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroblue/gifts).



> Soooo I had this risqué idea ;) I think it's interesting that of all the Hannigram stripper AU's I've read (not that I've read a lot of them...nope....) Will is always the dancer/stripper and Hannibal the customer. Which is very nice obviously ;) but I thought I'd mix it up a bit.  
> There will be a couple more chapters but I'm not sure when. And We'll definitely be meeting Matthew ;)  
> FYI I'm aware that clubs quite like this don't exist but if they did, well it'd be my kinda place ;)

He was lithe. And athletic. And he danced like no one was watching. But everybody was.

Particularly the younger man at the back of the club. Hannibal noticed him watching, almost devouring him with his oceanic eyes. He was nervous too, Hannibal had been working in this club long enough to recognise a first timer. Hannibal Lecter was the oldest guy working here but you couldn't tell, he still moved like a man half his age and was more alluring than any of the the younger dancers. He didn't work on a pole like some of the men, he preferred fabric. His tanned body moved effortlessly up and down a scarlet velvet curtain suspended from the rafters, twirling and writhing in just a pair of tight blue jeans. When his song was finished he left the stage and lit a cigarette as the men and women in the small audience applauded. Looking in only one direction, he strode through the bar, shirtless, as various customers, young and not so young tried to garner his attention. But his only interest right now was the young man with the dark curls at the back of the room.

"Hi." Hannibal smiled down at the man that had so caught his attention, he was a little shorter and had to lift his eyes to meet Hannibal's.

"Hi."

"You enjoyed the show?"

"I...yes...yes I did. You must be thirsty after that...can I buy you a drink? "

Hannibal smiled, "I'd like that. Do you have a name?"

"Will."

"I'll put it on your tab Will, along with another whiskey," Hannibal gestured at Will's half empty glass. "And you can find us a table."

Will nodded as Hannibal made his way to the bar, sashaying his hips as he walked. Will found a table at the back near where he'd been standing, and was still considering making a run for the exit when Hannibal returned with their drinks and sat beside him.

"I haven't seen you here before."

"I haven't been here before...it wasn't my idea. My boyfriend Matthew suggested it."

Hannibal's heart sank just a little at the word 'boyfriend', but he didn't show it, his smile never dropped. "Is he at the bar?"

Will shook his head. "No, he uh...he suggested I come alone. He....wanted me to come here and.." Will cleared his throat. "...enjoy myself. Then go home and tell him all about it. He likes feeling jealous, it turns him on."

Hannibal smiled, showing teeth this time. "I see. Well, I think that's something I could help with. How about we make him really jealous tonight Will? Would you like a private dance?"

Will swallowed hard, and nodded before he even knew what he was doing. Hannibal rose gracefully from his seat and offered Will his hand, leading him through to one of the rooms at the back of the club. Will took in his new surroundings, he couldn't help noticing things that other people wouldn't, even when he was nervous. Exotic, instrumental music played from somewhere above him. The decor was dark, gothic even, a maroon velvet curtain hung from the ceiling, setting off the blood red wallpaper with rich intensity.

"I usually work in here, you could say it's my room." Hannibal smiled again, provocatively but there was something reassuring in it, he wanted Will to relax and let go.

"It's nice." Will smiled awkwardly, "Sorry...I...I'm not sure what to say. Or do if I'm honest."

Hannibal moved closer, his face just millimetres from Will's. "Just relax and enjoy it...I'll do all the work ok?"

Will nodded and Hannibal gently pushed him backwards to sit on the velvet sofa. He straddled him as the music played, thrusting his hips with every drumbeat, but never actually touching Will who felt like he could come just from watching the way his body moved. He was perfection. After one song, Hannibal stood and offered Will his hand again, pulling him up and bringing him in close.

"Are...we supposed to get this close?" Will asked breathlessly, surprised to feel Hannibal hard against his own erection.

"I make exceptions." Hannibal whispered, and started to move against him, encouraging Will with his body. "Just feel the music....let it inside you..."

Will closed his eyes, the usual upsetting images he saw behind his lids were replaced with something stunning, colours and light. He moved with Hannibal hearing their breaths and gasps mixing together, creating a desperate cacophony that danced above the music coming from the speakers.

They danced, not caring anymore where they were or what waited for them outside. They were here and now. And that's all that mattered. Songs played and ended, merging into each other as Will got more and more lost in the melodies and Hannibal's body. Their time had been up a couple of tracks ago and Hannibal knew how close to the edge Will was now, he felt the same.

"Go home. Fuck Matthew." Hannibal licked his lips, "And think of me."

Will looked at him with wide eyes, panting. He managed to nod, and moved back, forcing himself to step away from the temptation in front of him before turning and moving swiftly out of the room.

Hannibal stood alone after he left, closing his eyes for a moment hearing only his own shallow breaths echo against the crimson walls. He turned the music off with trembling fingers and hoped that the only man to turn his head in a long time would come back soon for more.

　

　

 


	2. Back For More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will returns to the club to see Hannibal...but he isn't alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so happy with how the first chapter was received, thanks for the encouragement guys! :) The tension is building in this one ;)  
> Hope you guys like it, and I've already started chapter 3 btw :)

Hannibal blinked once as the music pulsated through his body. With the house lights down, it was hard to see from the stage who was out in the audience. But Hannibal saw _him_. The man with dark curls and the oceanic eyes.

_Will._

But he wasn't alone this time, standing at back of the room with him was another man. He looked a little younger than Will, very attractive but with an air of menace. Or even perhaps malice, Hannibal thought to himself. Once his performance was over, he made his way off the stage, lit a cigarette as usual, and sauntered through the eager crowd to Will.  
"Hello again Will." He smiled down at him before looking at the other man and smiling a little less. "Matthew I presume?"

"That's right." Matthew smirked, a look that was altogether sexy and somewhat dangerous on his face. "And Will didn't get your name when he was here before..."

"Hannibal."

"Hmm....very exotic." Matthew took a sip from his glass and smirked again. "Well, Hannibal, I wanted to see what all the fuss was about.''

''And do you like what you see Matthew?''

''I get it yeah...you've got that 'hot older guy' thing going on.''

''Matthew!''

''What Will? I said he was hot.''

Hannibal smirked, "It's ok Will. It's nothing I haven't heard before. Perhaps your.. _boyfriend_..would like to see what a man my age is capable of?"

"In your special 'red room'? Very Christian Grey."

Hannibal heard his mocking tone, and he didn't like it. Not one bit. Matthew was rude and obviously controlling and needed to be shown some manners, but he didn't want to make this any more uncomfortable for Will. So he just smiled. For now. "Yes, we can go to my room. Follow me."

They moved through the crowded club and into the room, Will taking in the hues of scarlet on the walls again and already feeling the bass of the alluring music starting to pump through his body.

Matthew pulled a wad of dollar bills from his pocket and slowly tucked them into Hannibal's waistband, brushing knuckles against the curve of his stomach. "Dance for my boyfriend again. I want to watch this time."

A look of disdain played at the corners of Hannibal mouth, barely noticeable, but Matthew saw it. So did Will. He took the bills out of his waistband and put them in his back pocket, letting Matthew know he wasn't to be treated with such disrespect, then walked over to Will and gave him the same reassuring look as last time as he gently pushed him down to sit. He straddled him and started moving with the music, never breaking eye contact as he gyrated gracefully for him, hearing the younger man's breaths quicken as he got more and more aroused. Will glanced nervously over at Matthew a couple of times, but Hannibal got his attention again with an almost whispered "Will..." in his ear.

Will was reaching that point again. The same one that Hannibal had stopped at last time he was here and sent him home to Matthew. He was hard as a rock in his pants now, desperate to just take hold of Hannibal. _Kiss him, feel him, know him._ If he didn't stop now, he wouldn't be able to stop at all.

And Matthew knew it. He could see how close to the edge Will was now and he loved it. He reached across and put a firm hand on his thigh. An acknowledgement of what they both knew, and a warning.

"I...I can't do this." Will looked up at Hannibal, a mixture of lust, fear and something else as yet undefinable on his handsome face. "I'm sorry."

Hannibal stopped moving and looked at him for moment, wanting to stroke his face and reassure him. Instead, he simply nodded and moved from Will's lap, letting him get up and hurry from the room. He looked over at Matthew, who smirked back.

"Hmm...you seem to have quite the effect on him." Matthew stood, seemingly proud to let Hannibal see how hard he was as he did up his jacket to hide it before going back out into the club. "Wolf Trap, Virginia." He said simply, and handed Hannibal a small piece of paper. "Here's the address. You can't miss it, it's the only house for miles around. Very secluded, we like it that way."

Everything Matthew said seemed to sound like a veiled threat, but Hannibal nodded once anyway and put the paper in his pocket with the dollar bills as Matthew turned to leave.

"Goodbye Hannibal."

"Goodbye Matthew."

 


	3. A Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal takes Matthew up on his invitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, all the apologies for not updating this one in so long!! Thanks so much for all the awesome comments on the first 2 chapters. I've had this chapter partially written for many months but real life etc has taken over, as with my other fics that need updating. It's felt really important to update this one for starters, especially with people asking about it, so what was going to be a long chapter I've decided to split into 2 so I could finish and post this shorter part today :) (More of a teaser chapter for what's to come at some point) Hope you guys enjoy it!

 

 

Matthew heard the knock at the door before Will did and walked barefoot to answer it. He was half expecting to see the tall, attractive figure standing on the doorstep“Hello again, Hannibal.”

“Hello, Matthew.” 

They eyed each other up, Matthew smirking, Hannibal smiling almost imperceptibly, until their silent standoff was broken by Will’s voice coming from inside the house. 

''Matt! I still can't find Buster’s chew-….'' Will stopped mid sentence, “…toy.”

''We have a visitor,” Matthew said with a grin as Hannibal stepped inside.

“What are you….?’Will trailed off as he looked at Hannibal with a mixed expression, pleased to see him but shocked as well, with just a shadow of something that Hannibal recognised as fear on his handsome face. 

“I invited him..”

“Why would you do that? What the hell is wrong with you Matt?”

“You got along so well, I thought you’d like to have your new friend over for a play date.” 

Hannibal resisted the urge to wipe the smug grin off his face, he didn’t want to make things any worse for Will, but he hated the way Matthew was so obviously enjoying himself, the way his eyes danced at Will’s reaction. 

“I’m sorry he got you involved in…whatever he thinks he’s doing.” Will turnedand started to walk away, though he wanted more than anything to stay, to talk to Hannibal, listen to him. Know him better. 

"You should kiss him...I know you want to."

Will turned around.”Matthew stop..." 

"I know you, remember?Sometimes better than you know yourself." He leaned in, brushing his soft lips against Will's ear.and whispered. "Kiss him"

“Wasn’t what happened at the club enough? “ Will said, his voice low and tense, “Why would you want to see me make out with another man?” 

Matthew took Will’s hand and put it against his crotch as Hannibal watched.“You know what it does to me….the jealousy …you can feel it, “ he breathed the words into Will’s ear making him shiver with arousal and something else. Something intangible he was used to Matthew making him feel. 

Hannibal took a step closer to them, slowly, approaching Will like he would a startled animal, reassuring him with his body. Will looked up into his eyes, one hand still on Matthew’s crotch, feeling him hard under his fingers but at the same time, so far away. Farther than he’d ever felt from the man he was supposed to love.Hannibal’s strong hand cupping his face gently brought him out of his thoughts, his confusion, and he tilted his head up to meet Hannibal’s lips. Will’s fingertips and toes tingled, a shockwave running through his body as if he was waking up, more aware, more present than he’d felt in a long time. 

They explored each others mouths as Matthew watched, jealous, enraptured, _turned on._

Hannibal tasted him, Will, his subtle flavour, his anguish, his confusion, his lust. And it awakened something in him that had laid dormant for longer than he’d realised. _His hunger._ He was _hungry_ , and Will was the only one who could sate his appetite. If the only way he could have him was with Matthew watching, he was willing to do that.If Will could. 

Sensing the crescendo that was building, Matthew turned Will’s head slightly with his hand, breaking their lips apart just enough to assert himself. He kissed Will’s cheek, softly and whispered. 

“Let’s go to the bedroom.”

 

 


	4. Bedtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking up exactly where we left off in chapter 3. How will Hannibal deal with Matthew, and will he finally get to know Will intimately?  
> (the second one is a yes by the way ;) )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. it's been so long since I updated this or any of my other continuing fics. Sorry to anyone who has been hoping for updates and wanting to know what happens, I know how frustrating that can be as a reader. In the last few months I've had a few awesome, encouraging comments on fics and I really appreciate that people have still been enjoying them despite the lack of updates or new work.  
> As anyone who's read my new fic (my first Marvel, Stony fic) will know, I wrote in the notes that until I'd completed that one the other day I honestly wasn't sure if I'd ever finish and post another fic again. At the risk of sounding very Will Graham here, I've had health problems and personal stuff to deal with, and along with other things, fic writing has either been something I feel too unwell to do or my heart just hasn't been in it. The second one at least has changed for now, and I'm slowly starting to get down some ideas I've been having for a little while. Including finally, the fourth chapter of this fic :) 
> 
> Really hope you guys enjoy it and that it's been worth the wait.

 

“Remember the music?”

“Yes”, Will breathed. 

Seeing he was nervous, Hannibal took his hand and guided him to the armchair opposite the bed in his and Matthew’s bedroom.He could already hear it. The melody pulsating through him asHannibal gently pushed him to sit, even with no music actually playing. 

Hannibal kissed his lips, undoing his shirt as he did so and moving his mouth downwards with every button released, kissing down Will’s chest and stomach. He undid Will’s pants and pulled them down and off along with his grey boxers as Will watched and looked back to Matthew whose eyes Hannibal could feel boring into him from behind. 

He kissed slowly, softly down Will’s now hard cock and paused to tease the head with his tongue. Will moaned and Hannibal heard Matthew’s breaths quicken behind him.Then, with the blue plaid shirt hanging open, he took Will into his mouth., running a hand across his stomach as he started to suck, achingly slowly, purposefully, savouring every inch of him. 

Will grabbed a fistful of Hannibal’s silver-streaked hair, not pulling, just feeling it. The texture, the closeness to Hannibal. Grounding himself in the moment.He tilted his head back, losing himself, feeling the pulsating beat of a melody that played only in his and Hannibal’s heads.

Matthew was wet, and almost painfully hard already, watching his boyfriend get blown by another man. He hated and loved it simultaneously. And he'd never felt so turned on. 

Will looked to where he was standing, undressing and touching himself.Hannibal’s mouth, the fistful of hair, Matthew’s intense eyes, all brought Will to a crescendo, a symphony of sensations and emotions that pushed him beyond the brink. Hannibal made a sound, from deep within his throat as Will’s heat filled his mouth and he swallowed hard. 

The shallow breaths of all three men filled the room and several moments passed before Hannibal rose gracefully from his kneeling position on the floor and went into the adjoining bathroom.  He splashed his flushed face with cold water, inadvertently washing drops of Will’s come from his mouth though he could still taste him on his wanton tongue.  He stared at himself in the mirror on the bathroom cabinet above the sink for a few moments, a mixture of vanity and questioning what the hell he was doing here, before opening it and finding what he wanted almost immediately. 

He returned to the room with lube and condoms. Matthew was kissing Will, and they both looked up when he appeared, Matthew smirked in the same way he had at the club when Hannibal had first met him It still made Hannibal want to wipe that look off his face, but seeing him standing there, naked and rock hard made Hannibal want to touch him, to fuck him. And maybe see how far he could push him. 

He stopped to kiss Will, running a hand through his dark curls as Will leaned up into the kiss, eager for more, before wrapping two fingers loosely around Matthew’s wrist and leading him to the bed. Matthew looked a little unsure suddenlyNot quite as confident when he wasn’t in complete control. Hannibal pushed him to sit on the bed, took off his own jeans and underwear and put on one of the condoms as Matthew looked up at him and Will watched from across the room, legs wide open with his shirt still hanging loose.He coated his cock with lube and moved swiftly onto the bed, straddling Matthew, holding him down with one strong hand planted firmly on his chest.He bent his head to catch Matthew’s mouth, which no longer wore a smirk and was met with hesitant lips that grew eager as the kiss deepened.  Matthew tasted Will on Hannibal’s tongue.  

Hannibal barely prepared him, just placed two lubed fingers at his hole which twitched under Hannibal's light touch. He held Matthew down, pinning his arms to the bed, pushed just his head inside him, slowly, over and over again, opening him up using just his cock. When it felt like enough, when Matthew's beautifully strained face registered something like readiness, he started thrusting. Slowly at first, finding his rhythm, then gradually faster. He wanted to enjoy every moment of having Matthew like this, under him and unravelling.

Matthew didn't like it, but he loved it, feeling all at once like shoving Hannibal off the bed and begging him to thrust harder.He bit his lip, hard enough to almost draw blood,as he tried not to cry out from the pleasure and pain. 

“You want this?”

“Yes.”

“You need it?”

“Yes”

“Say it.”

“I want this.”

“Again.”

“I need… Matthew panted., “..it” 

Hannibal thrust harder, hitting that spot, the place that felt so good. and Matthew spiralled into the heat that was burning inside, letting the intensity engulf him.Hannibal watched him come. He felt the beads of lust pierce his skin like hot ash from a volcano, as Matthew's handsome face contorted and relaxed, then revelled in his gasps as he came inside him.

“That’s…what I’m capable of.,” Hannibal whispered breathlessly againstMatthew's ear. “Remember what it feels like.” 

Will was already climbing onto the bed as Hannibal pulled out and let himself fall backwards against the wooden frame at the foot of the bed, satisfied that he’d left Matthew looking at him wide-eyed and breathless but almost smiling with recognition of Hannibal’s words from the first time they’d met. 

After a couple of minutes, Hannibal heaved himself up to sit and bent to his jeans on the floor.He took a cigarette from the pack in his pocket and lit and then they lay there, legs draped over legs, as their kindled bodies calmed and stilled. 

When he’d had enough nicotine, Hannibal offered his cigarette to Matthew who took a long drag before Will waved a hand to gesture that he didn’t want to partake.Matthew got up, and went to the living room, stubbing out what was left of the cigarette onto a plate that was now a makeshift ashtray. On the way back he nearly tripped over Buster’smissing chew toy and gave it to the grateful dog before returning to the bedroom. He half expected to find Will and Hannibal kissing when he got back, fucking even.They weren’t, but they had moved closer to each other, he noticed, legs still draped and entangled. 

“I was waiting for you to come back,” Hannibal said, as Matthew got back on the bed. He moved across the sheets on all fours towards Will, and kissed him, but reached a hand out to Matthew, skimming across his chest and neck, then pulling him closer and kissed him too. 

“Kiss your boyfriend,”Hannibal said huskily as he picked up the discarded bottle of lube.  Matthew and Will just looked at him for a moment, unreadable expressions on their faces, before starting to kiss as Hannibal opened and put on another condom. He reached around to gently massage just a little lubricant into the warmth between Will’s cheeks. Will made a quiet sound of surprise and arched his back, still kissing Matthew who was getting hard once again. Each man moved to his knees instinctively, Will between Matthew and Hannibal, who started to kiss his neck, up and down, caressing him with his lips as he slowly slid into him. He started to move, rocking against Will’s ass as Will reached back to him with one arm and put the other around Matthew's neck.

Matthew licked his thumb and rubbed it over the head of Will’s cock, eliciting a sharp gasp.The corners of Will’s mouth lifted into an almost smile, as Matthew slipped the rest of his fingers around Will’s throbbing length and pumped it, at just the speed he knew Will’ liked,He caught Hannibal’s eye, and couldn't’ look away,It was as if the older man could see right into him, and knew his deepest desires and darkest secrets. 

Without thinking, he leaned over Will’s shoulder and caught Hannibal’s lips in a rough kiss, surprising him. But Hannibal didn’t pull away,  he kissed back, biting at Matthews’s soft lips both of them still tasting Will in their mouths as Hannibal thrust deep inside him. 

Matthew leaned back and kissed Will, whose knees threatened to buckle as his orgasm built. Matthew was still kissing him when Will felt a familiar warmth rush inside. Hannibal was filling him, the plunging heat was sublime as he felt Hannibal grab his ass like an anchor and shudder against his back.  Will was already coming as Matthew stroked him through the final throes.  He let go on Matthew’s body, white-hot splashes clouding his abs and tattoos. and let his forehead rest on Matthew’s strong shoulder.Matthew had come on his own skin and Will’s, just moments before. Climaxing simply from watching Hannibal fuck the man that he loved, as he held Will’s hard, wet cockin his hand 

Once again, their shallow breaths filled the room, echoing around the walls as they kneeled, exhausted, leaning against each other on the bed. 

Willing himself to move, Hannibal gently took hold of Will around the waist and pulled him backwards to lie, down, outstretching a hand to Matthew to follow.  Will laid a hand on Hannibal’s chest as it rose up and down andMatthew embraced him from behind, something that looked to Hannibal like a mixture of protectiveness and ownership. 

None of them knew what the morning would bring, though each man was thinking it as they fell into a satisfied slumber.

Tomorrow would be tomorrow, Hannibal told himself.  All he wanted to do right now was sleep.With Will by his side. 


	5. Tomorrow Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal wakes up in Will and Matthew's bed....and a very good morning ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super pleased that people are enjoying this one continuing :) I have the next couple of chapters set out in my mind and some later ones too. I can't guarantee that updates will be as quick as I've been posting them since starting this fic up again but it won't be as long as last time, I promise ;) 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this one, there's lots of unexpected naughtiness! ;)

 

 

Hannibal awoke to the sound of running water.  He looked across to see Will still sleeping soundly next to him, but there was a space where Matthew had been next to Will.  He looked in the other direction to the bathroom and saw Matthew in the shower. He'd left the door open, maybe from habit, maybe on purpose, Hannibal wasn't sure. 

Will stirred a couple of minutes later as Matthew padded into the bedroom after drying off and was hurriedly putting on underwear as he walked. "Morning." He said brightly. He was now putting on a white t-shirt and pants and picking up a long white coat with the initials, 'B.S.H.C.I.’ printed on it and shoving that into a duffle bag. Hannibal recognised the acronym from the papers and online articles, reading about various high profile inmates who had been incarcerated there.

“I’ve got toget to work, I'm taking over from the night shift and you know what Chilton’s like if you’re late.”

 

“Even more of a pompous ass than usual,” Will answered with a wry smile.

 

“Exactly.” Matthew grinned as he kissed Will on the forehead. “I’ll see you later for dinner.”

He nodded once at Hannibal asa goodbye before adopting his usual smirk. “Try not to have too much fun without me .” He disappeared through the bedroom door still putting on his jacket .

 

“Would you like some breakfast?” Will asked, turning to Hannibal after they’d heard the front door shut behind Matthew and not sure what to say now that they were alone. 

 

“I’d like to take a shower.”Seeing Will’s expression change to hurt and disappointed, Hannibal rushed to reassure him.

“What I meant was I'd like to take a shower first.”

 

“Oh,” Will said, smiling again. “ I see. We are kind of a mess aren’t we ?” He looked down at the stained sheets and their own skin that bore the stains of last night’s encounter.

 

“A beautiful mess.”

 

Will’s smile dropped a little, taking in the sincerity on Hannibal’s face and then not moving away as Hannibal hesitantly moved his head to kiss him softly.

 

“I was thinking we could take that shower together. Do you want to join me?"

 

Will’s mouth was dry at the tantalising thought of it but he managed to nod then smiled as Hannibal said, “Then _I_ can make _you_ breakfast.”

 

They moved from under the sheets and made their way naked into the adjoining bathroom. Hannibal noticed a full length mirror on one of the walls, that he been too preoccupied to notice last night. He caught Will gently and pulled him closer so they both stood to face the mirror. He draped an arm around Will’s neck from behind, forearm skimming his collar bone and across his chest.

 

“I want to bathe your skin.”

 

“That might lead to something else.”

 

“It could.”

 

“We can’t ” Will said quietly to Hannibal’s reflection in the mirror. “It’d feel like cheating.”

 

“I could just watch you. You can watch me too if you want.” Hannibal felt him shiver slightly against him, felt goosebumps on Will’s chest. “Do you like to be watched?”

 

Will nodded and Hannibal saw him get harder in the mirror.

Will loved to be watched as much as Matthew loved to watch him with another man, but he didn’t get to act out his fantasy very much. Matthew preferred to touch Will, to be the one giving him pleasure when it was just the two of them.

Hannibal kissed his cheek and led him by the hand to the shower, which Will turned on and they both stepped into. The hot water cascaded down onto their bodies, washing away the traces of last night that still clung to their skin and matted their hair. Hannibal lathered a sponge with shower gel and started to gently bathe Will, cleansing himself and Matthew from his smooth skin, already anticipating the next time he might get to mark Will again with his lust. He hoped it would be soon. Will was fully hard, even before Hannibal reached his cock and now as Hannibal bathed it, gently, lovingly even, he shivered with the sensitivity of being touched there. Hannibal leaned into him, putting the sponge down on a shelf and laying his hand on the back of Will’s neck.

“Touch yourself. You deserve to feel good and get relaase.” 

 

Will reached down and tentatively ran his fingers along the length of his aching cock, looking at Hannibal’s face as Hannibal looked from his down to where he was touching and back again.  Will took hold of himself and began stroking with one hand, skimming the fingertips of the other over and around his testicles, as he stroked more rapidly and heard himself moan softly into the sound of the cascading water.

“I’m so lucky to see you like this,” Hannibal whispered in his ear.

Will shivered despite the heat of the water and looked into Hannibal’s eyes, his face flushed with the warmth, exertion and desire. 

“And now I know what you do to feel good…how you touch yourself….where to press…and rub....what turns you on when you’re all alone.”

 

“Jesus….Hannibal….”

 

With his eyes still on Will, Hannibal took down the spare shower head he could see hanging up above them.He had a similar one in his own apartment and knew what it did, how good the massaging head felt when you put it to your cock and rubbed it up and down, or better still between your cheeks. He started with his cock as Will watched, still stroking himself and breathing hard. With one hand still resting on Will’s neck, he stroked the shower head up and down his rock hard length. Slowly. So slowly. As achingly slow as he’d sucked Will last night.They both knew what he was imagining. that this was Will’s mouth, his ample lips moving effortlessly across Hannibal’s cock, up and down….up and down.  Pre come from both men dropped to the floor of the shower, swirling in the water around their feet as Hannibal moved the shower head to between his cheeks, Now it had taken on the form of  Will’s cock, strong and hard. Pleasuring him. Fucking him. Urging him to come.  As they looked into each others eyes, Will’s own hands were now Hannibal’s skin.The skin and flesh deep inside that only a lover gets to touch and explore. Will tightened his grip on himself instinctively, desperate to feel Hannibal’s tight hole and flesh all around him. Enveloping his cock like velvet and begging him for more.

They came, one followed swiftlyby the other and with shuddering hands they reached for each other, falling into a kiss that was as rough as it was intimate. Breathless and noisy, then calm and still.

 

When they had washed each other under the warm water, once again leaving only memories of climax and the hopes of future ones, they stepped out into the bathroom and towelled off.  Back in the bedroom, Will got dressed in blue sweatpants and a grey t-shirt and gave Hannibal one of his own clean shirts to wear though he insisted on wearing his own beloved jeans home. 

 

“Breakfast?” Hannibal asked as they walked through the living room to the kitchen to be greeted by Buster and the other dogs who now wanted breakfast of their own.  "I make a very decent protein scramble."

 

“You can cook too?”

 

Hannibal returned Will's smirk and winked as he opened the fridge and started mentally planning a breakfast banquet with its contents. “Oh, you have no idea.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking up at Will's house, shortly after where we left off :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer delay than I'd hoped, sorry for the wait! I've split what was going to be this chapter into 2, so this is a short one as I finish writing the next part.  
> Hope you all enjoy it! :)

 

 

****

“I find you very interesting.”

 

Hannibal raised an eyebrow and smirked. “In what way?”

 

"You're an amalgamation of contradictions. An exotic dancer, but something tells me you work there because you want to not because you have to. You don't need the money, you dress well, you're obviously highly educated, and my God you have some of the best culinary skills I've ever had the pleasure of sampling." Will gestured at his empty plate. "That protein scramble was sublime." 

 

"Thank you," Hannibal said with a smile, his face only showing a glimmer of his surprise, amusement and admiration of Will's deductive prowess. “You notice more than most people do. That must be overwhelming at times." 

 

“It’s my job.I’m a profiler...of sorts.That’s how I met Matt, he was the orderly on duty when I was interviewing a patient.”

 

“Workplace romance surrounded by psychopaths. Now _that’s_ interesting.”

 

Will laughed. “We’re an unconventional couple in many ways. Weird is how Matt’s boss would describe us.”

 

“It’s fine to be weird. I’m not very conventional myself....perhaps that’s what you find so interesting.”

 

Will nodded, still smiling. “Perhaps it is.” 

 

Hannibal rose from his seat across from Will at the kitchen table and took their plates to the sink. 

“What is it?” He asked, hearing Will sigh as he returned to the table. 

 

“My boss, Jack, roped me into giving a talk to some new recruits, 'Tomorrow's profilers' as he put it. I’ll be out of town for a couple of days.

 

“We could see each other when you get back. “

 

“You definitely want to?”

 

“Very much.”

 

“Me too.” Will's smile slipped just slightly, not sure how Hannibal would feel about his next question. “And, Matt?”

 

“I had a good time last night. I think we all did?”

 

Will nodded, not quite making eye contact as he recalled how uninhibited he'd been last night, and in the shower this morning.  "I actually hadn't seen him like that before....I know he enjoyed it as much as I did."

 

“Then we could talk when you back. All of us. We could have dinner or something.”

 

“Are you making it?” Will asked with a playful smirk 

 

Hannibal grinned. "I certainly could." He pulled Will up from his seat and kissed him softly before putting his coat on to leave. "In fact, I'd love to."

 

"Then it’s a date.”


End file.
